En amor arte
by Cami Weasley
Summary: Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso, aspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo, alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo, leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;" Estar enamorado es tan complejo como eso, disfruta de el amor de los merodeadores a sus chicas, las afortunadas
1. EL expresso

_Discalimer: Los hechos y personajes del siguiente Fan Fiction no son reales. Pertenecen a una historia de ficción, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes, espacios o historias pertenecen a JK Rowling._

_Es mi primer Fanfic, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Principalmente se lo voy a dedicar a Sofi Cullen, quien me guió en el proceso de escribir y sin quien esta historia no terminaría jamás. Les quiero decir que la historia fue modificada de su versión real y la voy cambiando sobre la marcha. Hasta ahora tengo 5 capítulos y los tengo que pasar al ordenador._

_Besos, y recuerden todos son buenos días para leer_.

**Capítulo 1: El expreso**

Los merodeadores se encontraban en la casa Potter en el Valle de Godric, eran las 9:30 cuando Lunático se levantó y entró al baño a prepararse para ir al expreso de Hogwarts. Este es su sexto año escolar y piensan aprovecharlo al máximo ya que no tienen ningún examen importante para el cual estudiar. Cuando Remus salió, ya listo, eran las 10:00 a.m. y ni Sirius ni James daban señales de haberse levantado.

Remus John Lupin es un hombre de clase media, de aspecto pálido y enfermizo debido a su condición de licántropo. Tiene una talla mediana, cabello castaño y entre canoso y unos ojos color miel que derretía a todas las muchachas. Tiene un carácter conciliador y siempre va a estar para cuando lo necesites, pero tiene tendencia a ser inseguro de si mismo y cree que es una mala persona, razón por la cuál tiene muchas chicas revoloteando a su alrededor. Es mejor amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black.

Remus juntó las últimas cosas en el baúl y decidió levantarlos, ya eran las 10:30 y el tren partía a las 11:00. Intentó levantarlos con todo lo que se le ocurrió pero no había caso, hasta que recordó a la persona de lo que James se había enamorado y…

-James, Lily Evans te está esperando-susurró Remus y James saltó de la cama automáticamente.

James Potter era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, con su cuerpo marcado, sus ojos color café claro, su barbilla siempre en alto, su pelo negro azabache y desordenado hasta la médula, en el rostro llevaba siempre una sonrisa pícara, sensual, tímida y descarada que deslumbraba a todo el sector femenino.

Remus rió y le dijo

-Ve a prepararte que nos vamos a perder el expreso

Como Sirius no se había enamorado, o eso creía Lupin, intentó asustarlo con su familia o sus enemigos, que eran casi los mismos.

-Sirius tu novia, Bellatrix, te espera abajo- dijo Remus

Sirius saltó de la cama y gritó ¡NO! Con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius Orión Black es un joven moreno, extremadamente guapo, alto, con un largo cabello negro azulado y ojos grises. Su carácter se basa en lo infantil, rebelde y fuerte que es. Esta muy bien dotado, física e intelectualmente. Fue educado según las ideas radicales de su familia acerca de la importancia de la pureza de sangre y la necesidad de limpiar el mundo mágico de sangres sucias, muggles y traidores a la sangre. A pesar de su educación prodigiosa, nunca se dejó llevar al lado oscuro y esta totalmente en contra de su familia y de muchas otras más que piensan de ese modo.

-Tranquilo, solo intento despertarte- lo calmó Remus

-Canuto! Que pasa?-dijo Cornamenta, saliendo del baño en paños menores, es decir, con la toalla de manos cubriendo sus intimidades, con shampoo en la cabeza y con jabón en el cuerpo. (nda: BABA!!)

-No pasa nada Cornamenta, cámbiate que nos vamos a perder el expreso- Remus murmuró.

James terminó de cambiarse con un rápido movimiento de varita. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primero botones desabrochados que dejaban ver sus marcados pectorales gracias al quidditch, y un Jean suelto con unos tennis.

Remus llevaba una remera de cuello redondo de color celeste y un Jean con zapatillas blancas (nda: lo parto).

Sirius se levantó de mala gana y se vistió con una remera en escote en V negra que se ajustaba a su torso, unos jeans y unas zapatillas negras. Así salieron a la estación.

Los tres eran mejores amigos, los tres Gryffindors, los tres siempre metiéndose en problemas, los tres siempre gastando bromas, los tres totalmente diferentes, los tres totalmente iguales, los tres gamberros, los tres mas sexies, los tres merodeadores.

xoxoxoxo

-Chicas, levántense, llegamos tarde, dale chicas- Lily insistía, ya preparándose-Chicas, falta solo una hora y se tienen que bañar y preparar para ver a sus chicos.

-Sirius.

-Remus

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emma y Mary. Claro está que Emma está detrás de Sirius y que Mary detrás del licántropo. Saltaron de la cama y como Emma era cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch, tenía más agilidad y llegó antes al baño y salió después de treinta minutos con unos pantalones de jean y una remera colorada. Era ligeramente rellenita, tenía problemas de alimentación y era algo robusta. Iba maquillada al tono de sus prendas, la sombra de párpados destacaba sus ojos de una manera deslumbrante. La chica era realmente linda, a pesar de sus kilos de más, tenía unos ojazos verdes, un pelo largo por la cintura de un tono negro azulado realmente extraño. Tenía un tono bronceado todos los días del año y tenía la personalidad mas dulce y tierna que una chica podía tener.

-Ahora no me dejaste tiempo para mí- se quejó Mary -¿Y pretenden que vea a Remus así?

-Así que te gusta Remus! ¿Lo admites?-anheló Lily

-Eh, creí que ya sabían- murmuró Mary, totalmente ruborizada

-Ah, sí claro- comentó Emma, o Emi, como la llamaban sus amigas.

Mary se preparó con un movimiento de varita, se puso una minifalda celeste con una remera blanca y unas botas azul zafiro, combinando con sus ojos. Mary no se queda atrás con respecto a la belleza, es rubia, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, extremadamente blanca, de ojos azul zafiro, busto resaltado, piernas torneadas, es delgada y sexy. Podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies con solo golpear sus manos. Era seductora e inteligente, podía conquistar a cualquier hombre.

-Por fin!- gritó Lily- ¿nos vamos o que?- Lily llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo de tiro alto que resaltaba sus piernas, una blusa blanca metida por el interior de sus pantalones y unas botas del color de su melena pelirroja. Este vestuario destaca sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su cuerpo es el cuerpo con el que todo hombre sueña, pechos rellenos y redondeados, vientre plano, piernas largas y bien formadas, sus curvas bien definidas y su melena pelirroja cortaba con todo estereotipo de chica fácil y buenita. Lily Evans era una de las chicas mas solicitadas en el castillo, era totalmente inteligente y solo necesitaba unas palabras para derrotar a cualquier oponente. Prefecta de Gryffindor, Presidente del Club de Ajedrez, Presidente del Club de Biblioteca, Presidente de Magos en Contra del Maltrato de Elfos Domésticos, alumna predilecta de todos y cada uno de los profesores y primera en la lista de candidatas al Premio Anual del director.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar y cuando llegaron, cruzaron la barrera e ingresaron en el andén 9 y ¾.

Este año iba a ser el mejor, ellas no lo sospechaban pero no lo podían negar, iba a ser fenomenal. Las chicas eran guapas hasta la médula, seductoras, bombas sexuales, inteligentes, un privilegio para cualquier hombre. Este año iban a arrasar.

xoxoxoxo

-Alice, mi amor, ve a prepararte nos tenemos que ir. Ve a bañarte, yo cocinaré el desayuno- dijo Frank cariñosamente -Cariño, me escuchas?

-Si amor, ya voy-dijo Alice, antes de ingresar al baño agregó- Frank!

-¿Qué hermosa?

-Te amo-afirmó Alice

-Alice!

-Dime, bonito

-Te amo.

Pasada media hora, Alice bajó a desayunar eran las 10:00 en Londres, en México eran las 3:00 PM (nad: no es información verídica)

-Amor, gracias por estas vacaciones, gracias de verdad, te amo-dijo Alice divertida por el hecho de que Frank cocinara.

-Yo también te amo, y no tienes por nada que agradecer, lo mío es tuyo, y este viaje fue para vos.

-Si pero no tenías porque venir conmigo y sin embargo estamos aquí, juntos-dijo Alice sonrojándose

-Es increíble que te sonrojes después de todo lo que hicimos este verano- murmuró Frank

-FRANK TE MATO- gritó Alice atragantándose con la comida

-Terminaste de desayunar, cariño?- se evadió Frank

-Si, vamos saliendo?-preguntó Alice – Ah y si quieres seguir haciendo eso que ya sabes…

-Que cosa?- dijo Frank haciéndose el desentendido

-Tu sabes, eso que hicimos este verano repetidas veces

-Que cosa?

Tu sabes eso de… Frankie ya lo sabes, eso de follar- gritó exasperada

-Alice mi niña, nosotros no follamos, hacemos el amor- aclaró Frank

-En fin- dijo Alice intentando ocultar su rubor y su tonta sonrisa- si quieres seguir haciendo el amor, entonces deja de decir esas cosas que me hacen sentir incómoda- terminó

-¿Porque te hacen sentir incómoda?

-Frankie, ya sabes, porque es todo nuevo para mi y…

-Mi niña, no tienes porque tener vergüenza, es algo natural y todas las parejas pasan por eso- dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos y besando sus labios suavemente

-Gracias Frank, eres el mejor

-Alice y si quieres seguir haciendo esas cosas que te hacen sentir incómoda mejor te apuras porque a este paso no llegamos ni para navidad a Hogwarts- dijo Frank

-¡Vamos!-dijo Alice rápidamente (nda: viscosilla!), ambos se ruborizaron ante el comentario de Frank y salieron caminando, con sus baúles guardados en sus bolsillos, encogidos gracias a un hechizo, en búsqueda de un lugar para efectuar la aparición en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Alice es una chica joven, que cursa su sexto año en Hogwarts junto a Mary, Emi y Lily. Su pelo es negro azulado, sus ojos azules, su expresión dulce. Es la dulzura personificada, su cuerpo es lo único que corta esa dulzura, sus curvas pronunciadas y su escote digno de modelo la hacían ver sensual. Su novio es Frank Longbottom, un joven extremadamente apuesto, cursa el séptimo grado en Hogwarts, compite contra los merodeadores en cuanto a sensualidad. Con ese aspecto tímido, fuerte y apetecible, ganaba el corazón de todas las muchachas. Guapo y seductor, no le gustan las chicas para una sola noche, y cree que Alice es su chica ideal.

xoxoxoxo

-Lily apresúrate que no vamos a encontrar ningún lugar libre-le decían Emma y Mary, ya que Lily no podía subir su baúl a l vagón.

-Vayan si mí! Yo las alcanzo ni bien pueda subir… esta… cosa- comentó entre forcejeos.

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate- aceptó Emma vencida

Después de un tiempo de esfuerzo, Lily se rindió, pero notó unos brazos que pasaron alrededor de su cintura y se apoderaron de ella. Ella sonrió cuando el dueño de los brazos se acercó a sus oídos diciendo:

-Vamos Lils que vas a llegar tarde

Lily reconoció al joven enseguida, era Severus, su mejor amigo. Un Joven de estatura alta, pelo negro grasiento, ojos negros que no dejaban en evidencia ningún rastro de su personalidad, pertenece a la casa de las serpientes.

-Voy a llegar tarde si no logro subir este condenado baúl al tren, Sev- aclaró la pelirroja.

-Ya te ayudo yo- dijo el chico tomando el baúl y subiéndolo casi sin esfuerzo.

-Gracias Sev, será mejor que me vaya a buscar a mis amigas porque si no me van a matar!

-Nos vemos Lils- balbuceó Severus. Le dio un beso e la mejilla a la chica y salió despedido a su compartimiento. Lily por otra parte tardó un poco mas en encontrar a sus amigas, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda del idiota de Potter, nunca las hubiera encontrado, las muy idiotas habían corrido las cortinas y no las había visto.

**FLASHBACK**

-Estas niñatas, se las van a ver conmigo cuando las encuentre- dijo Lily

-Evans, estas enojada?- pregunto James

-Que te importa?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa- respondió James

Lily bufó

-Has visto a mis amigas?

-Puede que si, puede que no- respondió el chico

-Tu si que sirves, eh.

-Vamos Lily

-Evans- interrumpió Lily

-Si me das lo que yo quiero te digo donde están- continuó como si Lily nunca hubiera interrumpido, poniendo su mejor cara de seductor

-Y que es lo que quieres, un beso, antes muerta

-Una noche

-Pero que cretino eres- Gritó Lily

-Perdona Lily

-Arrogante

-Lo siento- dijo James esquivando un jarrón de quien sabe donde había obtenido la pelirroja

-Presumido- gritó Lily arrojando un reloj

-Es una de mis mejores cualidades- presumió Potter

-Egocéntrico

-No lo puedo evitar- dijo James

-Orgulloso

-No tanto como tú- se defendió James

Lily no lo soportó mas, saco su personalidad de prefecta de su cuerpo y dijo

-Castigado Potter, mañana en el salón de los prefectos a las seis.

-Pero si es el primer día- se quejó el joven

-No es mi culpa que insulte a sus pares

-¿Y tu porque no te castigas?, tu me agrediste a mi

-Te crees que soy tan idiota como para castigarme? De todos modos la que tiene que darte el castigo soy yo, no crees que ya es demasiado?

-Yo creo que es lo mejor que has decidido en tu vida- murmuró el castaño

-Serás idiota

-Y me encanta

-¿Dónde están mis amigas?- preguntó la pelirroja con su peor cara de asesina

-En el tercer compartimiento a la derecha, segundo vagón- respondió atemorizado

-¿Ves lo fácil que es llegar a un acuerdo?- preguntó la pelirroja – No lo olvides, mañana a las seis, sala de prefectos- agregó

-Esperaré con ansias ese momento

-Idiota

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Encontró el vagón de sus amigas, entró y se sentó en silencio, ignorando las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas.

-Potter, seguro- murmuró Emma

-Me conoces más de lo que deberías- masculló la pelirroja

-¿Que paso?- preguntó Mary, interesada

-Nada nuevo, le grité, me intentó seducir, más de lo mismo- explicó Lily

-Mañana a las seis en el salón de prefectos?- aventuró la rubia

-Exactamente- murmuró sádicamente la pelirroja- Va a tener que limpiar los calderos de pociones sin magia- agregó

-Pobre, lo que hace ese chico para estar contigo, lo tienes que aceptar- dijo Emi

-Emm, solo lo hace para molestarme, si ese idiota esta enamorado no sería tan estúpido de demostrarlo de esa manera- opinó Lily

-Puede que si, es un merodeador después de todo- argumentó Mary

Luego de un silencio en el que cada chica pensó en sus amores, Mary dijo:

-Chicas no se que hacer con lo que me pasa con Remus

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó burlonamente Emi

-Que tengo un dilema, si le digo que lo amo con toda mi alma y el no me corresponde me mato pero si no se lo digo me muero de angustia, ¿Qué hago? Además como yo soy su mejor amiga no quiero estropear lo nuestro- explicó de un sopetón

-Díselo, no es tan difícil- murmuró Lily

-¿Tu crees que no lo he intentado? Siempre se lo quiero decir, pero cuando lo miro a esos ojos que tiene me derrito. ¿Qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo? Prefiero tener a Remus como amigo y estar perdidamente enamorada de él a no tener nada- Sus ojos se fueron poniendo llorosos mientras que explicaba su situación a las chicas.

-Oh Mary, no llores- dijo Lily consolante

-Mary, ya vas a encontrar la solución

-Gracias chicas por su apoyo- sollozó Mary afligida

-Bueno, y tú Lily, ¿Cómo vas con tus amores?- inquirió Emi para cambiar el ambiente

-Bueno, te cuento: en primer lugar Potter. Está más arrogante y egocéntrico que de costumbre y no para de molestarme- comentó la pelirroja

-Pero, ¿a ti te mola?- preguntó Mary interesada

-Para nada, solo que entra en la categoría de amores porque es un idiota que dice estar enamorado de mí- aclaró Lily

-Sí claro, como tu digas- masculló Mary

-Segundo, Severus. Sigue enamorado de mí y creo que está involucrado en algo grande con los Slytherins. A demás solo lo quiero como a un amigo y no pienso de él en otra forma, pero al parecer el esta completamente enamorado de mí- continuó Lily

-Si quieres te ayudamos a averiguar en lo que anda esa serpiente- propuso Mary

-Chicas, no le digan así- pidió Lily

-Lo siento- dijo Mary

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero no lo hagas más. Tercero: Sam. Hace mucho que no escucho nada de él y me está preocupando- dijo Lily

-Lily Sam es así desde que tengo memoria, nunca manda lechuzas hasta que sea necesario, vas ver que en unos días se deja caer por el colegio- explicó Emi

-Pero es mi mejor amigo, lo extraño- murmuró la pelirroja

-También es el mío Lils, pero debes entenderlo- Dijo Emi

-Bueno, sigamos con la lista, cuarto y más importante: Justin

-¿Y ahora que pasa con Justin?- preguntó Mary

-No deja de molestarme, ya cortamos hace cuatro meses y se piensa que es mi novio

-No te preocupes, sal con otro y se va a dar cuenta de que lo suyo ya terminó- Le explicó Mary

-En realidad esta lista no es de amores, es de chicos de mi vida- comentó Lily

-Es verdad- apuntó Emi

-Emi, ahora te toca a ti - inquirió Mary

-No me hagan admitirlo- pidió Emi

-Te toca- continuó Lily

-Bueno les cuento, en el verano conocí a un chico divino y nos besamos en la playa, fue re tierno- Explicó Emi risueña

-Como se llama?

-Jake, Grelback. Es mago y estudia particular en su casa porque su madre está enferma y no la puede dejar sola- explicó Emi

-Que buena noticia Emm- dijo Lily

-Si- anunció sonriente

-Y Black?

-¿Black, qué?

-Te mola

-Si, me mola desde primero pero es un jodido cabrón que se tira a todo lo que tenga una falda y dos piernas. Me encanta Black, es obvio, pero es muy mujeriego y no me va a prestar atención más que para una noche- dijo Emi

-Entiendo, por lo menos ahora tienes a Jake- razonó Lily

Se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta del compartimiento, Lily fue a abrir y se encontró con una sorpresa, un apuesto prefecto, mejor dicho Remus, estaba parado en la puerta preparado para ir a hacer la primera ronda de prefectos del año.

-Los siento Remsie, había olvidado la ronda- se disculpó Lily

-No hay problema Lils- respondió Remus con una sonrisa

-Hola chicas- saludó Remus

Mary estaba muy pero muy cabreada, su mejor amigo de toda la vida la saluda con un "hola chicas" compartido con Emi. Estaba furiosa.

-Lupin- respondió Mary con su cara de enojada.

-Ya vamos a hablar tú y yo, Mary- dijo el chico

Mary como toda respuesta levantó los hombros haciéndose la indiferente. Los dos prefectos se fueron del compartimiento y comenzaron con la ronda.

xoxoxoxo

La ronda de prefectos duró poco, no encontraron a nadie infringiendo las normas ni nada por el estilo.

-Siento haber estado medio colgada y enfadada hoy, es que…- murmuró Lily

-¿James de nuevo?

-Si, soy muy predecible, ¿no?

-Es que soy tu mejor amigo, sino no me daría cuenta- dijo Remus

Entraron en el compartimiento de la chica y Remus dijo:

-Nos vemos luego Lils, ¿Mary podemos hablar?

-Como quieras- masculló Mary parándose y saliendo, muy celosa y enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica indiferentemente

-A mi nada, pero a ti?- preguntó Remus- Mary!

-Nada Remus, no me pasa nada- respondió Mary- Es solo que ni me saludaste cuando viniste por Lily…

-Estás celosa?- preguntó Remus divertido

-Celosa, ¿Celosa Yo?- dijo Mary- Que dices?

Remus rió por lo bajo ante la actitud de la chica- Mary eres mi mejor amiga, como te podes enojar conmigo sin razón.

-Si tengo razón Remus John Lupin, mi mejor amigo entra a mi compartimiento y ni me saluda. Yo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo o que no me querías más, o…

Mary no pudo seguir hablando, porque Remus la había abrazado y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La chica se apoyó en el hombro del licántropo, era una sensación increíble e inexplicable, sonrió.

-Ya se te pasó el enojo?- preguntó Remus después de agradable un tiempo

-Si, pero me vas a tener que dar algo a cambio! Como se te ocurre olvidarte de mi?- dijo Mary entre risas

-Que tengo que darte?- preguntó Remus con las manos muy firmes en las caderas de la chica

-Muchos abrazos, muchos besos y muchos paseos juntos…- dijo Mary sonriendo tiernamente

-Esta bien!- dijo Remus. Luego besó a Mary en una de sus de mejillas, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, y se fue diciendo- Mañana comienzo a cumplir mi castigo linda

Y se fue a un compartimiento con los merodeadores. Llevaba una sonrisa en la boca.

Xoxoxoxo

-Remus, que es esa sonrisa?- preguntó James

-No es nada

-Oh, es esa chica… como se llama?-dijo Sirius

-Ah, Mary?- acotó James

-Chicos, me encanta- admitió Remus

-Remus deja de negar que te gusta… espera, que dijiste?- dijo Sirius

-Que me encanta Mary- repitió Remus con una sonrisa

-Vaya amigo, por fin lo admites- dijo James

-Si, ahora somos dos- repuso Remus

-Dos que?- preguntó Sirius

-Dos enamorados- respondió James

-Que par de idiotas- repuso Sirius

-Y si tanto te gusta y tan bien te llevas con ella, ¿porque no estas con ella?- preguntó James

-Por que no le convengo, soy un licántropo y no quiero que tenga que cargar con mis problemas- explicó zanjando el tema

-Pero Remus, si ella te quiere…

-Pero Remus nada, no le convengo y ya- dijo Remus

-Habla con ella- opinó Sirius

-Claro, y ahí le cuentas tu pequeño problema peludo- dijo James, entusiasmado por la idea

-No chicos, no lo creo- dijo Remus

-Invítala a salir o algo- dijo Sirius

-Mañana la voy a invitar a conocer el pasadizo de las flores marchitas, ese que lleva a lo de Rosmerta y nos vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o algo así- dijo Remus

-Así se hace machote- dijo James palmeando con fuerza el hombre del licántropo

-James el niño madura, pareciera que fue ayer cuando le cambiaba los pañales y hoy ya esta enamorado…- dijo Sirius con el tono que usaría una madre al ver que su niño se cargo una novia.

-Sirius que no te va ese rollo de lo sentimental – replicó James

-Chicos, hemos llegado al castillo- dijo Remus de repente

-A cambiarse inmaduros- gritó Sirius

-Eh y tu porque tienes el uniforme?- preguntó James

-Porque eh…

-Seguro se lo ha puesto una de sus amigas con derecho a sexo salvaje- respondió Remus con una sonrisa

-Ya- dijo Sirius

xoxoxoxoxo

-Mary es que te has liado con Remus o algo parecido?- preguntó Lily

-No, es que me dijo que me quería mucho y me dio un beso justo aquí- dijo señalando su mejilla casi señalando su labio

-Vaya, ese Remus es un salido- dijo Emi riendo

-Jaja, muy graciosa- ironizó Mary

-Por la cara que llevas seguro que hay algo más- dijo Lily

-Si, me prometió pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y darme muchos abrazos y besos- dijo Mary con una sonrisa que se le salía de la cara

-Ah Mary estas perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿no?- preguntó Emi

-Si, no lo puedo evitar, pero es que ¡está tan bueno!- dijo Mary

-Chicas llegamos a Hogwarts- dijo Lily

-¿Cómo que llegamos? ¡Yo no me he cambiado!- gritó Mary

-Siempre te pasa lo mismo, vístete en el carruaje- dijo Emi

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Mary

xoxoxoxoxo

-Joder, no hay ningún carruaje- dijo Emi

-Mierda- dijo Lily asomándose por los carruajes buscando un espacio

-Eh, chicas vengan con nosotros, hay lugar para cuatro- dijo Remus

-Gracias Remsie- dijo Mary subiéndose al carruaje

-Gracias grandulón- dijo Lily

-Gracias Rem- dijo Emi

Las chicas se acomodaron en frente a los merodeadores y se quedaron en silencio.

-Chicos os molesto si me cambio?- preguntó Mary nerviosa

-No hay problema- dijo Sirius

-A mi no me molesta- dijo James

-Claro que no - respondió Remus

-Gracias- dijo Mary, sacándose la remera y poniéndose la camisa del colegio rápidamente. Remus no pudo evitar ver los pechos de la joven y se quedó embelesado. Luego la chica se hecho encima la capa y se sacó los pantalones (tapada con la capa) y se puso la falda del uniforme. Luego se quitó la capa y se puso la corbata y se acomodó el pelo y se ajustó el largo de la pollera con un hechizo haciéndola mas corta y cómoda. Remus intentó controlar sus ojos pero le fue inútil, vio perfectamente los pechos y las piernas de su amiga. Y vaya amiga que tenía, era totalmente hermosa.

-Bueno Lils me puedes contar algo ¿porque tienes una cinturón rosa con brillitos en vez de la falda del uniforme?- preguntó Emi de repente

-Eh, o no. Mierda, me confundía de falda, ¿me pasas la falda del uniforme?- pidió Lily

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Emi

James no tuvo tiempo de pestañear y la pelirroja ya se estaba cambiando de falda, sin pudor, quedándose en ropa interior, un tanga colorado semitransparente, frente a los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts.

-Eh Evans, avisa- dijo Sirius

-Black, no me vengas a decir que nunca has visto unas bragas porque nadie se lo cree- dijo Lily

Sirius no respondió. James tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, ¡pues joder! Que piernas que tenía Lily.

-Remsie, ¿cuando lleguemos tenemos que hacer la ronda?- preguntó Lily

-Creo que si Lils, ¿tienes algún problema?- preguntó Remus

-¿Te molesta si te mando una suplente? Es que tengo cosas que hacer- se excusó Lily

-Está bien Lils- dijo Remus

-Gracias lindo- respondió Lily con una sonrisa en los labios. Que brillante que era ¡por Dios!

_Si es que habéis llegado hasta aquí es que han leído EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE "En amor arte"_

_Bueno, amigos hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic! Gracias por leerme!_

_Os quiero mucho, _

_ Cami Weasley_

_P.D.: dejad review porfi!!_

_PD2: voy a subir un capítulo nuevo en 15 dias!, dejen reviews asi me inspiroo!_


	2. Rondas, cena y nuevas noticias

_Discalimer: Los hechos y personajes del siguiente Fan Fiction no son reales. Pertenecen a una historia de ficción, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes, espacios o historias pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Están a punto de leer, el SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE MI FAN FICTION!!! Espero que les guste. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera el mundo, ni los hechizos, solo me pertenecen las palabras. Os dejo el capítulo!! Otra cosa, se que me tarde en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero se me rompió el ordenador y ahora puedo rescatar mi fanfic!_

**Capítulo 2: Rondas, cena y nuevas noticias**

El Gran Comedor era una locura. Niños gritando por allí y por allá. Niñas cotilleando todas las noticias de un verano lleno de abstinencia mediática. Parejas reencontrándose por todos los rincones. Se podía oler a 500 kilómetros a la redonda el aire familiar que rondaba por la sala. Hasta las serpientes estaban felices. Era una imagen llena de esperanza y alegría, que perduraría en los corazones de todos los estudiantes en los difíciles tiempos venideros.

En la mesa de Gryffindor los alumnos que cursaban séptimo y sexto año estaban juntos en la punta más alejada a la mesa de los profesores. Por un lado estaban los merodeadores con las chicas de séptimo, hablando de sus experiencias veraniegas. Por otro estaban las cuatro chicas, Emi, Lily, Mary y Alice, junto a Frank y sus amigos. Las chicas estaban hablando con unos amigos de Frank, que por cierto no eran nada feos, sobre temas irrelevantes, intentando llevar a cabo su primer ligue del año.

De pronto,

-Ejem- carraspeó una voz. Las chicas se dieron vueltas y tres de ellas no reconocieron al chico.

-¡Jake!- gritó Emi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Em, ¿como andas?- preguntó Jake

-Todo bien, ¿y tu?

-De maravilla

-Pero, ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó la chica. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, vaya que era guapo el chico que se había elegido su amiga. Todos en la mesa los estaban mirando pero ellos seguían hablando ajenos a todos a su alrededor.

-Mi madre tuvo una recuperación milagrosa y me obligó a ir a algún colegio- dijo Jake- Y como me dijeron que este era el mejor colegio de magia, le escribí una carta a Dumbledore y entré sin problemas

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó Emi- Ven siéntate- ofreció señalando un asiento libre a su lado

-Gracias linda- respondió Jake acariciando la mejilla de Emi tiernamente. La chica dejó caer sus párpados en una mueca inocente y el joven se inclinó sobre ella acercándose a sus labios y depositando en ellos un tierno y corto beso. Luego de separarse le sonrió tiernamente, sonrisa a la que ella le respondió totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Y como es eso de que no participaste de la ceremonia de selección?- preguntó Emi intentando deshacerse del rubor

-La hice hace dos semanas, en mi casa con la profesora Mc Gonagall y adivina que casa me tocó

-Mmm, no se- respondió Emi dudosa

-Gryffindor- dijo Jake

-Somos compis- dijo Emi contenta

-Espero pasar muchos días contigo- inquirió Jake

-Por supuesto- aceptó la chica- Ven que te presento a mis amigas

-Cierto, tus amigas

-Ella es Lily, ella Emi y ella Alice- dijo rápidamente señalando a cada una de ellas- Chicas el es Jake, Jake ellas son las mejores amigas que una puede tener

-¿Solo tienes amigas?- preguntó el chico

-Ah no, mis amigos están en otras casas, si quieres te presento a los compis de curso. Son los merodeadores, están por ahí con "sus chicas"- dijo haciendo gesto de comillas con los dedos- El morocho es Sirius Black, el castaño claro James Potter y el otro cielo de chico es Remus Lupin, el chico mas dulce y tierno de Hogwarts

-Creo que no me cae muy bien ese Remus, ¿es algo tuyo?- preguntó el chico con cierto deje de celos

-¡Claro que no! Es como un hermano para mí

-Ah

-¿Quieres saludarlos?- preguntó Emi

-Supongo que los voy a conocer luego, seguramente sean mis compañeros de cuarto

-Eso creo

-Aunque preferiría compartir cuarto con otras personas- inquirió guiñando un ojo

-Jake, no hay cuartos mixtos aquí en Hogwarts, para eso debes ser prefecto y solo podrías compartir el cuarto con el otro prefecto

-Entonces seamos prefectos- dijo Jake

-Lástima que los prefectos se eligieron el año pasado y son Lily y Remus

-Lástima, igual era una broma, no quiero ir tan rápido contigo pequeña

-No me digas pequeña, ya mido 1,65m – se excusó

-Ya, y yo mido 1,85

-Bueno, ya- dijo Emi, incómoda

-¿Me acompañas a mi sala común?- preguntó Jake

-Nuestra sala común- corrigió Emi

-¿Vamos?- inquirió el chico

-No, tenemos que esperar a que Lils nos diga la contraseña

-Ah, ¿necesitamos contraseña?- preguntó el chico sorprendido

-Si claro, hay muchas cosas que no sabes

-Bueno pero a lo mejor tú me las enseñas- dijo Jake, acercándose a la boca de la chica para besarla

-Ejem- carraspeó Lily- Ems la contraseña es: bésame la boca

-Yo te la beso sin problemas- gritó la voz de James Potter

-Más quisieras Potter- respondió Evans

-Gracias Lils

-De nada perversilla- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-Vamos?- preguntó Emi

-Vamos- asintió Jake

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común, donde Mc Gonagall les tendió el horario de clases. Antes de que la chica pudiese hablar, el joven la tomó de la cintura y la beso larga y dulcemente en los labios. El chico a medida que acariciaba la espalda de Emi, introdujo su lengua en su boca. La chica se sentía irremediablemente bien, comenzó a jugar con los pelos de la nuca del chico y se dedicó a succionar suavemente su labio superior. El beso fue terminando y se separaron lentamente, el chico la condujo a un sofá cercano y la sentó a su lado.

-Emi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dos- respondió la chica

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el chico. Emi se tardó en responder, estaba medio en shock por la pregunta. Luego de una pausa sonrió y respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si

-Gracias

-De nada

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Claro- respondió Emi

-¿Me das un beso?

-Soy tu novia, no tienes que pedirlo. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- respondió Emi. El chico sonrió y se inclinó para robarle un beso apasionado.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo la chica luego de separarse

-Hasta mañana linda

-Nos vemos bonito- respondió mientras subía las escaleras de su cuarto

xoxoxoxo

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Gran Comedor.

-Sirius, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó Remus

-Nada- respondió el chico, seco.

-Estas como distante- dijo una de las chicas de su club de fans.

-No me pasa nada, hermosas- dijo Sirius- A ver, ¿Quién quiere acompañar a Sirius a la sala común?

-YO!!!- gritaron una docena y media de chicas que estaban a su alrededor

-Mandy, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó el chico. Se escucharon 17 bufidos provenientes de las demás fans

-Eh, por supuesto- dijo la chica

-Chicas no oís preocupéis, mañana puede tocarle a cualquiera de ustedes- dijo repartiendo guiños y sonrisas a diestra y siniestra. Las chicas se reconfortaron un poco ante esa idea y salieron despedidas a sus cuartos para decidir que tan corta deberían ponerse la falda para mañana.

-Vamos Mandy

-Vamos Siri-boy

Sirius rodó los ojos, las chicas serían mucho mejores si vinieran con la boca cocida.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó James

-Emily le pasa, está celoso porque al parecer ese chico nuevo es algo de Emi, mira- dijo Remus señalando a la parejita

-Ah, es un idiota. No quiere admitir que le gusta- dijo James

-Exactamente- dijo Remus

-¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó James

-Ahora voy- dijo Remus

-¿Vas a hablar con Mary?- preguntó James

-Se nota que me conoces, prongs- dijo Remus

-No por algo soy tu mejor amigo, moony- dijo James

-Claro… en realidad me voy a hacer la ronda- dijo Remus

-Ups, me engañaste loquillo- dijo James

-Hasta más tarde- dijo Remus

xoxoxoxo

-Lils, ¿quién es el suplente?- preguntó por décima vez Remus

-Ahí viene- dijo Lils de pronto

-¿A donde?- preguntó el chico mirando a todos lados

-Ahí tonto- dijo señalando a Mary

-Mer- susurró el chico

-Remsie, ya le explique lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Lily- Hasta luego

-Espera Lils, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Mary alzando una ceja

-Sluggy me llamó- dijo Lily levantando los hombros y dejándolos solos

Luego de un incómodo silencio el chico dijo:

-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos- respondió Mary

-Mer, ¿te molesta si tomo tu mano?

-No hay problema Remsie- dijo Mary

-Y ¿qué tal la cena?

-Re bien, nos pusimos al día con Alice, que se pasó el verano de vacaciones con Frank. Y nada, más de lo mismo, cotilleo ah, y conocimos al chico de Emi- dijo Mary

-¿El chico de?- preguntó el licántropo

-Ah, si claro cada una tiene su chico

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Remus

-Si- respondió Emi

-¿Y quién es tu chico?- preguntó Remus

-Ahora no te lo puedo decir- dijo Emi sonrojándose hasta puntos insospechables

-Ah claro

-Lo siento

-No importa preciosa

-Rems- dijo la chica

-¿Que pasa bonita?

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó Mary

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Tu siempre respondes con una pregunta?- preguntó la chica impaciente

-Lo siento es que es una pregunta muy idiota- dijo Remus

-Si es verdad- admitió la chica dolida- Pero, ¿me quieres?

-Si, claro que te quiero, tontita ¿Acaso lo dudas?- pregunta Remus

-En algunos momentos parece que lo olvidas- dijo Mary

-¿Porque lo dices, linda?

-Porque a veces parece como si no me quisieras, eso es todo- respondió Mary

-Lo siento Mer. Y dime, ¿Tú me quieres?

-Claro que si pedazo de idiota!- dijo Mary

-¿Y si yo fuera diferente a lo que imaginas? ¿Qué pasa si yo tengo algún problema especial? ¿Qué pasa si yo tengo una enfermedad?

-No me importaría, te ayudaría con ella, bonito.- respondió Mary

-¿Y si esa enfermedad no tiene cura, si esa enfermedad puede hacerte daño?

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, eso es lo que piensas- dijo Mary- te quiero demasiado para dejarte. Pero Remus ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Si tu supieras las cosas que tengo que decirte. Me encantaría decirte cuanto te amo, decirte que no estoy contigo porque soy un jodido licántropo pensó Remus

-No, solo era por curiosidad- mintió Remus

Remsie, ¿Cuándo tendrás las agallas para hablarme sobre tu condición? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

-Remus, se nota que me mientes. Pero cuando confíes lo suficiente en mí, soy toda oídos- dijo Mary

-Mer, no es que no confíe en ti. Es solo que tengo miedo a que me rechaces- dijo Remus

-Rem, no te creas que me asustan los perros grandes - dijo Mary antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir disparada a su habitación dejando a un Remus boquiabierto y asustado.

¿Es que la chica sabía de su condición o solo dijo un comentario por decir? No lo podía creer, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la chica, pero sentía que no estaba preparado para el rechazo. Mañana haría como si nada y luego hablaría con ella.

xoxoxoxo

-Evans, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó James

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lily

-Hablar, por favor- respondió James. La expresión en su cara era de tristeza plena, estaba necesitado de aceptación y Lily se compadeció.

-Está bien, Potter- dijo Lily

-Lily,

-Evans- corrigió la chica

-Necesito que me aceptes, por favor- dijo James suplicante

-Potter

-Lily, por favor. Solo te pido unos días, para que me llegues a conocer realmente como soy

-Ya se como eres Potter. Eres un arrogante, egocéntrico, te crees el ombligo del universo, eres un gamberro y eso que en pocas palabras. Ya te conozco- dijo Lily

-Pero yo no soy así. Esa es la manera que crees que soy, no soy malo, necesito que me creas- dijo James

-Potter... esto… James, no digo que seas malo. Solo digo que tus cualidades no van con las mías. No estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de pensar y no me interesa conocerte, más de lo que te conozco- dijo Lily

-Por favor Lily, por favor- suplicó James

-Lo voy a pensar, por ahora si quieres puedo ser tu compañera en pociones- dijo Lily totalmente compadecida

-Gracias Lily! Eres la mejor- dijo James abrazando a la pelirroja

-Potter, por favor: No a las muestras de afecto

-Puedes decirme James

-Prefiero decirte Potter. Cuando me sienta cómoda, te diré James

-Gracias Lily. ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Lily, no?

-Potter, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, pero sin motes tontos

-Te amo

-¿Que dije de las muestras de cariño?- dijo Lily

-Lo siento…

-Hasta mañana en pociones Potter

-Adiós **Lily**- enfatizó el nombre

Lily se fue en silencio, ¿en donde se había metido? Es que le había dado tanta pena el chico que no pudo decirle no. Un momento Lilian Evans no supo decir no, ¿y eso?

xoxoxoxo

Habitación de los merodeadores…

-Remus, ¿Por qué tienes esa mueca de preocupación?- preguntó Sirius

-Tuve un problema, con lo de ser licántropo- explicó Remus

-Un problema, ¿de qué?- preguntó James

-Creo que una de nuestras compis lo sabe- dijo Remus

-¿Cuál de nuestras compis?- preguntó Sirius curioso

-Mer- respondió Remus

-Lunático, no creo que si lo sepa lo vaya a divulgar, ¿o no? Es tu amiga!- dijo James

-Pero, ¿y si se aleja de mi? Yo me muero James- dijo Remus desesperadamente (nda: lo amo)- Necesito que me acepte, tal como soy. Un jodido licántropo.

-Remus, si ya lo sabe y no se alejó hasta ahora no creo que lo haga- planteó Sirius

-Eso es, además si ella sabe y no se aleja, podrías animarte a decirle lo que sientes- concluyó James

-No lo creo James, voy a tratar de sonsacarle algo mañana- dijo Remus

-¿Y como te diste cuenta de que sospecha?- preguntó James perspicaz

-Es que dijo: no te creas que me asustan los perros grandes- repitió Remus

-Puede ser que haya tirado el comentario así como así- especuló James

-Puede ser, pero nos tenemos que sacar las dudas- dijo Sirius

-Voto por canuto- dijo Remus

-James, ¿porqué sonríes tanto y porqué estás tan optimista?- preguntó Remus cauteloso

-Por que la chica más linda de Hogwarts ha aceptado que le diga por su nombre y ha aceptado ser mi pareja en pociones! – gritó James

-James, no es como para pincharte el globo, pero tú apestas en pociones amigo- dijo Sirius

-Paddy que poco tacto tienes! El chico ha conseguido algo con Lily y tú le tiras abajo- le retó Remus

-Lo siento James- se disculpó Sirius

-Pero es que tienes razón! Si soy malísimo en pociones… Va a pensar que soy un idiota!

-Pues no estaría muy equivocada

-Paddy

-Lo siento moony

-¿Chicos que hago?

-Oh no, le entró el síndrome premenstrual!- gritó Sirius

-Hey Paddy, te escuché! Chicos mañana tengo que lucir sensacional, más que de costumbre (nda: presumido)

-James, si quieres que Lily te preste atención debes ir sencillo, y dejar esos comentarios de lado- opinó Remus

-¿Y ú como sabes?- preguntó James celoso

-Soy su mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Si como no

-Prongs, no me digas que estas celoso

-Claro que no! Me indignas moony

-Idiota

-Roba novias

-Pedante

-Roba chicas de tus amigos

-Demente

-Pedófilo- dijo Sirius de repente

-¿Y tú que te metes? Es nuestra pelea!- dijo James

-Es que quería decir esa palabra, la aprendí hoy- dijo Sirius levantando los hombros

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- preguntó Remus

-No, hoy me lo gritó una niña de primero cuando intenté besarla

-Sirius! No tienes arreglo, pedófilo es como se les dice a los que abusan de menores o a los que les gustan las nenas- explicó Remus

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sirius, son niñas, todavía juegan con las Barbies (nda: medio exagerado Remsie)

-Que inocente eres Remus. Si supieras con las que estuve de primero el año pasado, créeme no jugaban con las Barbies. Jugaban a otras cosas, cosas mas… tú sabes- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de flash back (nda: como recordando, ¿se entiende?)

-Sirius!- le recriminó James

-Corna como si no lo hicieras- dijo Sirius

-Yo lo hago con chicas de 4° en adelante!—repuso James

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Remus

-Si moony, no tengo los cojones para cagarle la inocencia a nenas!- dijo James indignado

-Sirius sabías que eso es una enfermedad, digo lo de que te gusten niñas- explicó Remus

-Chicos no jodan, solo me gustan las mujeres, de todas edades. Me gustan, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Nada paddy, como tu digas- concluyó Remus rodando los ojos

-Noto un deje de sarcasmo, ¿puede ser?- preguntó Sirius

-Para nada- ironizó Remus

-Bueno, hasta mañana merodeadores- dijo James recostándose en la cama

-Hasta mañana chicos- se despidió Remus introduciendo su perfecto cuerpo en la cama

-Nos vemos pedófilos- rió Sirius mientras se desparramaba en la cama, automáticamente recibió un par de almuadonazos en la cara

xoxoxoxo

Habitación de las chicas de sexto…

-Alice cariño, ¿así que te tiraste a Frank?

-Si chicas!- gritó Alice entusiasmada

-¿Y como es?- preguntó Mary

-Señorita eso no se pregunta…- repuso Emi

-Es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, es… no se como decirlo es especial- dijo Alice (nda: no se como explicarlo, nunca lo hice XD)

-Es lo mejor- concluyó Lily con una sonrisa perversa

-Disculpe señorita por la intromisión, pero ¿usted como sabe de esas cosas?- preguntó Emi

-Es que… ustedes saben que… hay un chico en mi vecindario… que esta como… para darle demasiado y bueno, se dio y me lo tiré- balbuceó Lily

-Que grandes están mis niñas!- dijo Mary abrazando a las chicas

-Que eres idiota Mer, solo me follé a un chico, no es gran cosa!- exclamó Lily

-Lils, a ti te encantan los touch's and goes…

-Son sanos, no hacen daño a nadie- dijo Lily- Cuando llegue la pareja ideal, me voy a dar cuenta y lo voy a hacer más duradero, pero por ahora me quedo con las relaciones sin compromiso

-Yo concuerdo contigo Lils, pero como estoy con Frankie, que por cierto es el amor de mi vida, no me importa nadie más. Además el puede darme todo lo que yo quiera- repuso con una mueca perversa en la cara

-Que salida Alice!- dijo Emi

-Yo no soy salida, tú eres mal pensada, eso es otra cosa- dijo Alice

-Bueno, chicas. Me parece que hay alguien que se está haciendo la tarada y no nos cuenta que esta de novia con el chico nuevo que esta re bueno!- gritó Mary

-Cierto- gritaron Lily y Alice a la vez

-Chicas, que no es para tanto. Es mi novio y está re bueno y… estoy muy contenta!- dijo Emi

-Nosotras también estamos contentas por ti linda- dijeron las chicas

-Gracias bonitas- dijo Emi

-Chicas lo siento pero he quedado con Frankie- dijo Alice parándose

-Suerte, pásenla bien- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo

-Suerte linda- dijo Mary

-Usen protección, no vaya a ser que te deje embarazada- chilló Emi justo antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación. Alice rodó los ojos, que salida que era Emi, SIEMPRE usaban protección.

_Hey!, Como va? Yo estoy hecha un terremoto de emociones acabo de ver una de las mejores películas de la historia, estoy viajando a Bariloche, a hacer ski!!! La cuestión es que me traje la computadora y vi La vida es bella, excelente película y bueno,,, me morí ahogada en un mar de lágrimas, es muy fuerte. _

_Bueno, no las aburro mas con palabrería tonta, ha llegado el fin de otro capítulo más! Gracias por haberme leído…_

_Os quiero,_

_Cami Weasley_


	3. Chapter 3

_Discalimer: Los hechos y personajes del siguiente Fan Fiction no son reales. Pertenecen a una historia de ficción, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes, espacios o historias pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Les voy contando que este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero prometo uno más largo para el cuarto!_

**Capítulo 3: Algo nuevo**

Toc toc…

-Alice cariño pasa. Los chicos se fueron- dijo la voz sensual de Frank

-Frankie- susurró Alice mientras entraba. Se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos, ansiosos por volver a ser uno pero temerosos por lo que el otro estuviera pensando. (Nda: que frase más retorcida, lo cosa es que se tenían ganas y les daba vergüenza decírselo) Decidieron dejarse llevar en un mudo acuerdo y que pasase lo que Merlín quisiera.

Frank se acercó a Alice y la besó en los labios para luego abandonarlos y dedicarse a su delicioso cuello. Quitó la remera de la chica, que tanto estorbaba en estos momentos, y descendió a través de su pecho. Retiró audazmente el sujetador rojo de la chica y se dedicó a lamer sus voluptuosos pechos.

Entre las idas y vueltas, acabaron los dos tumbados sobre la cama, el encima de ella, totalmente desnudos, siendo uno de la manera más placentera que conocían.

Luego del mágico momento se metieron entre las mantas de la cama de Frank y se perdieron en un profundo sueño, el soñando con ella, y ella con el.

xoxoxoxo

8:00 a.m.

La habitación de los merodeadores era un completo caos, y todo por culpa de un ciervo desesperado.

-James, a ver si te dejas de joder- gritó Sirius intentando volver a dormir.

-Sirius, es que me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ropa para usar hoy- dijo James

-James, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus saliendo del baño con el pelo húmedo vistiendo solo un bóxer, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo (Nda: baba)

-Si, es solo que no se que ponerme- murmuró pensativo

-El uniforme…- inquirió Sirius

-Claro, paddy eres un genio!

-James, vamos a la enfermería- repuso Remus preocupado

-Que no tengo nada chicos, voy a trabajar con la pelirroja de mis sueños y estoy nervioso- gritó James desesperado

-Venga James, no te preocupes. Los merodeadores siempre lo hacen todo bien- dijo Sirius

-Gracias chicos, sois geniales- dijo James, simulando que se limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Apúrense que vamos a perdernos el desayuno- dijo Remus

-DESAYUNO!!!- exclamó Sirius mientras saltaba de la cama y se vestía a mil

-Dale James, paddy se va a morir de hambre hace como dos horas que no come nada!- ironizó Remus

-Remus, par tu información no como hace exactamente tres hora y cincuenta y dos minutos- dijo Sirius

James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de "se está volviendo loco" y bajaron siguiendo a un hambriento perro negro.

xoxoxoxo

La habitación de las chicas estaba peculiarmente en orden. La ropa estaba en su lugar, las chicas vestidas cada una con su estilo.

Alice iba con el uniforme perfectamente prolijo, la camisa perfectamente abotonada y la falda con un largo perfecto, ni muy corto ni muy largo; su medias hasta la rodilla y no llevaba capa. Iba maquillada en los párpados con un suave color anaranjado, los labios con brillo, las mejillas pintadas con rubor en los tonos de marrón, y las pestañas perfectamente arqueadas y largas. Luego de haberse levantado en el cuarto de su novio, se había ido muerta de vergüenza por que todos sus amigos estaban levantados menos el y la habían visto salir de las cortinas de la cama de Frank con una sonrisa en labios.

Lily iba con el uniforme perfectamente desordenado, con la camisa atada en un nudo por encima del ombligo y con un solo botón abrochado; su falda era tres palmos por encima de la rodilla (Nda: exagerada) no llevaba las medias del uniforme para que sus piernas pudieran lucirse, sus pies terminaban en unos tacones negros y su capa estaba totalmente desabrochada, a modo de abrigo. Tenía su oscilante pelo pelirrojo suelto, y su cara estaba levemente maquillada, con un brillo de labios y una suave sombra en los párpados.

Emi iba especialmente seductora, con un leve maquillaje, labios hinchados, mejillas sonrosadas, camisa abrochada desde el tercer botón, falda dos palmos encima de la rodilla, medias arrugadas y con la capa en sus brazos. Llevaba una sonrisa radiante y deslumbrante.

Mary iba como una típica colegiala, el pelo sujetado por dos colitas altas, la falda cortita, la camisa abrochada desde el tercer botón, una media alta y la otra baja, chatitas en los pies, sin capa y con la mochila pendiendo de un brazo. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas con rubor, los labios rosa chicle, los párpados iluminados con un color primaveral y las pestañas estiradas con rimel.

Fueron caminando las cuatro juntas hasta el Gran Comedor. Alice y Emi se dirigieron directamente a saludar a sus novios. Mary se sentó al lado de Edgard Bones, un amigo de Frank con el que había hablado la cena pasada. Lily se sentó al lado de un chico llamado Amos Diggory.

Los merodeadores estaban con sus chicas consuelo, unas huecas esqueléticas que solo querían ascender en la escala de la popularidad (Nda: la típica idiota, trola y hueca, ¿entienden?)

James intentaba causar un homicidio mediante ácidas miradas hacia Diggory quien no solo era su contrincante en quidditch, sino también en el amor.

Remus por su parte intentaba controlar su instinto homicida. La idea de matar a Bones cada vez le resultaba más tentadora.

Sirius estaba feliz con sus chicas, pero algo le faltaba y se descubrió con una boba sonrisa cuando miraba Emily. Se preguntó como le podía gustar una chica tan… tan… peculiar. Definitivamente no era su estilo, para nada, el era un sex symbol y ella… bueno no era tan atractiva. Pero, ¿quién era el para decir quien era atractiva y quien no?

Lily miró a su reloj y salió corriendo, cogiendo de paso a sus amigas, corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clase. Se metieron por todos los pasadizos existentes entre el séptimo piso y el Gran Comedor y lograron llegar. El profesor Slughorn las recibió con una sonrisa y paró a Lily para hablar con ella.

-Lils hoy casi llegas tarde- reprochó Slughorn

-Lo siento es que no nos dimos cuenta- se excusó Lily

-No importa eso, ¿crees que puedes venir hoy a mi despacho para discutir unas cosas?

-Em…- tenía pensado reunirse con Amos, pero podía decirle que se reunieran después de cenar

-Si no puedes está bien- repuso Sluggy

-No, no… si puedo ¿a que hora?

-A las siete- dijo Slughorn

-Bueno… hay algo que quería pedirte

-Cualquier cosa Lils. Y más ahora que cambiaste la hora de una cita con un chico para verme a mí

-Pero, ¿como te diste cuenta?

-Te conozco desde hace siete años preciosa- dijo Slughorn paternalmente

-Cierto, recuerdo cuando un viejo loco entró a mi casa por una chimenea para decirme que me habían dado una beca en un colegio de chiflados… si que buenos tiempos…

-Exacto pelirroja, buenos tiempos… Pero, ¿qué querías decirme?

-A cierto, te quería pedir que me pusieras con Potter hoy, si no es molestia

-Potter, ¿con que el es el chico de la cita?

-No… no claro que no… ¡por dios profesor no diga eso! Solo le hago un favor- explicó Lils

-Esta bien linda, pero no hay reclamos…

-Acepto- dijo Lily tendiéndole la mano

-Promesa-dijo Slughorn cómicamente- Adentro alumnos ya les he dejado demasiado tiempo libre. A continuación les diré las parejas de trabajo para lo que resta del año… Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy y Black Bellatrix… Diggory, Bones…Alice y Burner… Mer y Lupin… Ems y Black… Snape y Parkinson… Lils y Potter. Les voy a dar consejos: ayúdense entre ustedes, sean buenos con respecto a los demás y sobretodo hagan lo mejor que puedan.

Lily alzó la mano y dijo

-Profesor, ¿las parejas son para todo el año?- preguntó Lily atónita

-Si Lils, para todo el año- repuso Slughorn con una sonrisa

¿Dónde rayos me he metido? Pensó Lils

-Bueno Lily ¿empezamos?- preguntó James nervioso

-Si- suspiró ahogadamente la pelirroja

-¿Estas bien Lily?- preguntó James

-No Potter, creo que me voy a desmayar ¿Puedes llevarme a la enfermería?

-Profesor, Lily se siente mal, ¿puedo llevarla a la enfermería?

-Solo llévala afuera para que tome aire, pídele a los elfos un poco de chocolate y que vaya directamente a transformaciones- dijo Slughorn- solo está algo atolondrada

-Permiso- dijo James antes de retirarse de la clase con lily en brazos. Caminaron entre tambaleos hacia la cocina.

-Hola floppy, ¿me das algo de chocolate?- preguntó Lily

-¿La conoces?- preguntó James atónito

-A floppy, de toda la vida- explico la pelirroja comiendo chocolates a mas no poder

-Ah… ¿porqué Sluggy te mandó a comer chocolate?- preguntó James

-Porque es el mejor invento del mundo… es la comida más rica de todos los tiempos… es un delito no comerlo- explicó Lily sorprendida de que el morocho no supiera esos datos- Es obvio, ¿cómo no lo sabes?

-Es que no me apasiona tanto el chocolate- dijo james

-¿QUE?- gritó Lily escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca y mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro

-Solo bromeaba, el chocolate también es lo mejor en mi mundo- dijo James

-Menos mal Potter… menos mal- exclamó la pelirroja aliviada

-Estás mejor, se nota- dijo James

-¿Y desde cuando me conoces tan bien?

-Desde siempre- explico el chico como si fuera algo común

-Bajemos a los invernaderos- dijo Lily parándose

-Claro, con usted a donde sea madame- dijo James

La pelirroja se rió.

-Adelante caballero- dijo Lils señalando la puerta

-Las damas primero- repuso James haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias señor

-Vamos Lily, deja las tonterías

-Si no me equivoco tú también tonteabas conmigo- dijo Lily

-Si claro…

Caminaron hasta los invernaderos en silencio. Lily se descubrió a si misma pensando en Potter como en un agradable chico y eso la asustó un poco.

-Lily, ¿es verdad que sales con ese Justin?- preguntó James

Lily rió, ese idiota la estaba jodiendo pero era muy divertido ver como se pensaba que seguían estando juntos.

-No, para nada. Fue mi novio pero lo dejé y el muy idiota se cree que seguimos juntos- dijo Lily

-Que idiota

-Si, pobre cree que tiene posibilidades

-Puede que las tenga…

-De sueños se vive, dicen- dijo Lily

-Puede que tengas razón pero puede que con tanta insistencia se va a poder ganar tu corazón- dijo James. Ambos sabían que ya no estaban hablando de Justin sino de James.

-Potter, para insistir se necesita paciencia y ningún hombre conmigo la tiene. Cuando digo no, es no- dijo Lily muy segura

-Pero puede que ya estés enamorada de ese hombre y no lo quieras acepar; y para eso creas una barrera en tu mente- dijo James astutamente

-No lo creo- dijo Lily, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor

-¿Vamos a transformaciones?- preguntó James ya frustrado

-¿Ya desistes en tu tarea de enamorarme?

-Nunca pelirroja

-¿Qué dije de los motes?- preguntó Lily

-No lo recuerdo- dijo James haciéndose el desentendió

-Ningún mote tonto- aclaró la chica

-Ah. Vamos o Mc Gonagall nos va a matar- dijo James tomando la iniciativa

-Dale vamos- dijo Lily empezando a caminar al lado de mejor buscador del castillo

xoxoxoxo

Mc Gonagall los miro con cara de reproche. James le explico que Lily se sentía mal y que fueron a tomar aire, luego, con una caída de pestañas y una sonrisa compradora zafaron del castigo y se sentaron junto a sus amigos. La clase fue rápida y aburrida, lo mismo de siempre, que tenían que ser responsables, que tenían los exámenes, que esto, que lo otro y que aquello.

xoxoxoxo

Una vez terminadas las clases, a eso de las 5, las chicas se reunieron con sus chicos. Lily con Amos, Mary con Edgard, Emi con Jake y Alice con Frank.

-Amos, no puedo cenar contigo hoy, pero si quieres podemos juntarnos a eso de las 10- dijo Lily

-Dale, a las 10 te espero en la puerta del baño de los prefectos quieres?- preguntó Amos

-Claro, bueno espero ansiosa a las 10, Diggory- Concluyó Lily

-Somos dos- dijo Diggory

Para despedirse de Lily, Amos la tomó de la cintura y le estampó un beso de lleno en la boca. Ese beso fue muy apasionado pero no era ni una mínima muestra de lo que harían más tarde.

-Mary, linda, cenas conmigo hoy?

-Claro Ed, pero una cena y listo porque tengo planeado algo- dijo Mary

-Que tienes planeado?- Pregunto Edgard, curioso

-Eso no le incumbe señor Bones, es algo mío y punto- dijo Mary

-De acuerdo Princesa, pero recuerda que al momento de la cena eres mía- dijo Edgard

-Yo no soy de nadie- dijo Mary

Solo de Remsie pensó

-Esta bien, recuerda que cenas conmigo linda- dijo Edgard

Esta chica es divina, pero solo quiere algo de una noche. Buenísimo pensó Edgard

-Claro que me acuerdo, bonito- dijo Mary, acercándose a la boca del chico. Se besaron y fue muy, muy pasional, pero ninguno de los dos sintió esa magia, característica de el beso. Solo eran dos labios uniéndose, lo sentimental no formó parte de este encuentro.

Emi y Jake estaban en una situación comprometedora, detrás de una gárgola de un elfo, a punto de entrar en el pasadizo. Emi estaba sin capa y con la camisa totalmente abierta, Jake estaba sin remera.

-Espera un segundo que abro el pasadizo- dijo Emi

-Claro niña- dijo Jake. Emi pulsó el centro de la flor del estampado de l pared y el pasadizo se abrió, ambos enamorados entraron y continuaron con lo suyo. Emi estaba con el torso desnudo y con una tanga negra, Jake estaba con unos bóxers negros para cuando llegaron a la cama del pasadizo. Cuando Emi se tiró en la cama, en sus espaldas sintió algo extraño y soltó un grito. Jake, encendió su varita y se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos en el pasadizo.

-Quién esta ahí?- preguntó una voz seductora, ronca y varonil

-Emma, quien eres tu?- preguntó la chica

Es obvio que sos Sirius, pero hombre! Tengo que disimular

-Sirius- dijo el chico

-Perdona- dijo Emi levantándose- Ya nos vamos

- Boom!-se escuchó

-La puta madre!- maldijo Emi

-Por qué no prendieron la luz?- dijo Sirius encendiéndola. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica semidesnuda, y no estaba nada mal.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sirius al ver como ella intentaba cubrirse

-Hasta luego Black, vamos Jake- dijo Emi, saliendo disparada del pasadizo.

Alice y Frank habían ido a dar un paseo por el lago, hacía frío pero estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba.

-Frankie quedé demasiado mal con tus amigos- dijo Alice

-Porqué linda?- pregunto Frank

-Mmm, no se por ahí es que me quedé dormida en tu cama y cuando me levanto me encuentro con que todo tus amigos están despiertos menos vos. Imagínate, tuve que salir pitando antes de que hicieran algún comentario!- explicó Alice

-Me hubieses despertado mi amor- dijo Frank

-Y vos me hubieses matado, eran las 8- dijo Alice

-Tienes razón, pero te hubieses quedado un rato más en la cama conmigo, y nos saltábamos las clases- dijo Frank mientras acariciaba el vientre planote la chica

-Frank no seas pervertido, que con lo de anoche me cuesta andar- dijo Alice sonrosada

-Alice mi amor, no soy pervertido, yo solo decía de quedarnos a dormir hasta tarde y luego ir a almorzar y luego dar vueltas, no quería nada de esas cosas que piensas tu- dijo Frank

-Así? Y qué cosas pienso yo?- preguntó Alice. Frank acercó su boca al oído de Alice y comenzó a murmurar las cosas que probablemente harían la noche siguiente.

xoxoxoxo

-Lily te llamaba para comentarte algo de las MHB de pociones- dijo Sughorn

-Pero si falta un montón- argumentó Lily

-Eso ya lo se, pero quiero informarte que como supervisor he decidido que no dieras el examen porque tienes la mejor nota en pociones que he visto en años- dijo el profesor

-En serio?

-Claro Lily, como te voy a mentir con eso!- inquirió

-No lo puedo creer! Es la mejor noticia!

-Lils esto no te lo puedo confesar, asique no andes por ahí alardeando de que no rendís la MHB de pociones por favor!- dijo Slughorn

-Claro profesor, en ese aspecto soy como una tumba- dijo Lily

-Ya puedes ir con tu cita- dijo Sluggy

-Sluggy eres un genio, gracias! Hasta luego!- dijo Lils

xoxoxoxo

-Mer, puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?- preguntó Remus

-Claro Remsie- dijo la chica encantada

-Recuerdas esa promesa que te hice?

-La de los besos, abrazos y momentos juntos?- preguntó Mary

-Si, esa. He decidido comenzar a cumplirla, qué te parece juntarnos hoy después de cenar?- propuso Remus

-Me parece genial- respondió Mary sonriente. Menos mal que me invitó a hacer algo, porque de otra manera lo hubiese invitado yo, pensó Mary.

_Bueno, esto ha sido un capítulo más de nuestro fanfic, espero que les haya gustado…_

_Os quiero,_

_Cami Weasley_


	4. New Fronteers

**Capítulo 4: New fronteers**

_Discalimer: Los hechos y personajes del siguiente Fan Fiction no son reales. Pertenecen a una historia de ficción, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes, espacios o historias pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Buenas! Les cuento una cosa, el capítulo 4 tuvo más problemas que un libro de matemáticas, lo escribí rápidamente después del 3 y que pasa? Mi tío borra toda la info de mi compu, después de volver a escribirlo mi hermano borra la info de la compu. Parece un complot para que no suba mis capítulos a fan fiction! Pero no se preocupen que yo sigo intentando! Espero que les guste lo que salio de este lío…_

-Eddie, me esperas que me voy a cambiar?- preguntó Mary

-Pero estas preciosa con el uniforme linda- dijo Edgard

-Pero me quiero poner algo más cómodo para cenar- dijo Mary

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate- respondió el chico

-Lo más rápido que pueda- dijo Mary. Luego se acercó a la mejilla del chico y le dio un tierno beso, al separarse el la tomó por la cintura y le estampó un beso en los labios. Mary era conciente de que un chico, de pelo castaño y ojos miel los estaba mirando atentamente desde un rincón. Cuando Edgard cortó el beso, Mary miró al rincón donde estaba el joven licántropo y lo vio, y se vieron, y Mary sintió como el corazón se le salía de órbita y sintió también como la comisura de sus labios se encorvaba ligeramente hacia abajo.

xoxoxo

Luego de hablar con Slughorn, Lily salió disparada a su cuarto, dispuesta a tener una ronda de amigas con sus nenas. Necesitaba contarles sobre el examen y necesitaba un consejo sobre que hacer con Amos.

xoxoxo

Emi estaba sentada en el regazo de Jake, quién estaba sentado en un escalón de la escalera que conducía a el pasadizo que te guiaba al Gran Comedor. Se estaban besando tiernamente para evitar hablar de lo sucedido, hasta que Jake se separó y dijo

-Mi amor, tenemos que hablar de lo que por poco hacemos hoy

-No hay nada que hablar- respondió Emi

-Claro que hay que hablar, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo- dijo Jake

-Esas cosas no se hablan, se hacen y punto- dijo Emi sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían al compás de sus palabras

-Eso estaría correcto si fuera una cosa de una sola noche, pero mi amor nosotros estamos dando vueltas desde hace 3 meses, eso significa que no es una relación de corto plazo, por lo menos de mi parte yo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Me parece que nos apuramos con este tema- dijo Jake

-Puede ser que tengas razón, nos dejamos llevar por el impulso del reencuentro- dijo Emi

-Pero tu querías?- preguntó Jake

-Emm, se me hizo tarde, quedé con mis nenas. Me tengo que ir amor- dijo Emi esquivando la conversación

-Porque no me respondes, te da vergüenza?- preguntó Jake

-Es que me tengo que ir, es enserio. Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó Emi

-No ve tu sola- dijo Jake ofendido

-No te enojes amor, me tengo que ir- dijo Emi

-Te creo mi amor, que tienes que hacer con las chicas?- preguntó Jake curioso

-Juras no contarlo?- pregunto Emi

-Lo juro

-Hacemos una especie de ronda de amigas, nos tiramos en el piso y nos contamos lo que nos pasó durante la semana, lo hacemos todos los lunes a esta hora y es muy importante- dijo Emi

-Claro, pero me prometes hablar conmigo durante la cena, sin esquivarme?- preguntó el chico

-Si- prometió Emi. Le dio un beso al chico y salió corriendo.

xoxoxo

-Chicas, por dios- dijo Lily- no se imaginan lo que me acaba de decir Sluggy!

-Que te dijo Lilian?- preguntó Mary demasiado curiosa

-Me dijo que no tengo que rendir examen final de pociones porque soy muy buena en eso!- Soltó de una vez, tomando la mano de Emi, quién estaba a su derecha

-Que buena noticia Lilita!- dijo Emi

-Excelente!- exclamó Mary

-Quieren que les cuente algo embarazoso?- preguntó Emi

-Totalmente- dijo Mary

-Yeah- gritó Lily

-Estábamos con Jake, dándonos unos besos por ahí, por el pasadizo del elfo, estábamos bastante hot, yo había tirado la capa por ahí y tenía la camisa abierta de par en par y Jake no tenía remera.

-Emma por dios, que atrevida- dijo Mary

-Sh déjala seguir- protestó Lily totalmente atrapada con la historia

-La cosa es que entramos y me quedé desnuda con mi colaless negra, esa de encaje, y el estaba con unos bóxers negros que ah, lo mato, esta demasiado bueno. En fin, me fui por las ramas, la cosa es que me tira encima de la cama que hay en ese pasadizo y que pasa? Me quiebro la espalda con algo que había por ahí, y que era eso?, un chico,

-y que chico era?- pregunta Mary

-Quién más va a ser? El amor de mi vida

-No te la creo nena - exclama Lily

-Sirius Black?- exclamó Mary en estado de shock

-Exactamente. Lo peor es que la luz estaba apagada, por eso no lo vimos, pero cuando me voy a levantar, me choco contra algo y Sirius enciende la luz y me ve totalmente al natural, con mi ya nombrada tanga negra.

-Wow, eso si que es una buena historia. Que vergüenza bonita! – dijo Lily

-Lamento ser tan frontal, pero es muy embarazoso- dijo Mary

-Lo se chicas, lo peor es que ahora Jake me esta presionando para ha…

-QUE? Te esta presionando? Yo lo mato- dijo Lily parándose

-Emi tu sabes que no te tiene que presionar- dijo Mary

-Chicas me dejan terminar? Dijo Emi

-Si, lo siento- dijo Mary

-Como quieras- dijo Lily

-Me presiona para que hablemos del tema, dice que es muy pronto y quiere saber si yo tenía ganas o no - contó Emi

-Hay es un cielo de chico, realmente te quiere- dijo Lily

-Lily vos te escuchas? Dijiste "Yo a este chico lo mato" y ahora decís "Es un cielo de chico"- dijo Mary

-Bueno, eso no importa lo que importa es saber si Emi quiere o no- dijo Lily

-Cierto, quieres?- preguntó Mary

-No estoy segura de querer, pero siempre que sea con Jake estor segura- dijo Emi

-Tienes que entregarte totalmente a otra persona, mmm... Entiendo pero tienes dos opciones: o confiar infinitamente en esa persona, como hace Alice, o entregarte al placer, como hago yo- dijo Lily

-Lils tiene razón, sería mejor la primera opción pero bueno, en estos momentos tienes que decidir vos- dijo Mary

-Chicas, no es que no confío en el, es que yo no estoy segura de querer, tengo miedo y si después le dejo de gustar y me deja?- dijo Emi insegura

-Emi, no te preocupes porque la vas a pasar genial y el chico esta muy enamorado de ti, no puede dejarte- dijo Mary

-Mer tiene razón, no te va a dejar- aseguró Lily

-Pero, duele?- preguntó Emi

-A mi no me dolió, pero puede dolerte, es depende la persona y el momento- dijo Lily

-Yo simplemente no se de estas cosas, deberías preguntarle a Alice- dijo Mary

-Si, luego le pregunto- dijo Emi

-Hablando de Alice, chicas creo que la tenemos que involucrar en nuestras rondas de amigas, la chica es una de nosotras- dijo Lily

-Si tienes razón- dijo Mary

-Concuerdo con ustedes- dijo Emi

-Bueno para la próxima ronda le avisamos- dijo Lily- pero volviendo a tu temita Emi, te voy a dar unos consejitos: primero, usa protección, yo cree un conjuro que repele lo espermatozoides, no es 100% efectivo pero funciona, segundo, déjate llevar por el momento y no tengas miedo, y tercero DIS FRU TA

-Gracias chicas son lo mejor- dijo Emi

-Aunque no sepa nada de este temita quiero decirte que después de hacerlo siempre es conveniente tomar una ducha-dijo Mary

-Me había olvidado de eso- dijo Lily

-Gracias niñas, ahora estoy más segura- dijo Emi

-Bueno y ahora nos vamos- dijo Mary

-Ejem, creo que nos tienes que contar algo- dijo Lily

-Si, algo acerca de un tal Edgard- dijo Emi

-Ah cierto, hoy me voy a tirar a Bones- dijo despreocupadamente Mary

-Que tu que?- pregunto Emi

-Que me voy a tirar a Edgard Bones- repitió la chica

-Por dios como crecen mis niñas!- dijo Lily

-Pero a demás, Remsie me invitó a cumplir su promesa de besos y abrazos, hoy después de la cena salimos- dijo Mary más que contenta

-Genial, pero para mi no debes estar con Edgard hoy, limítate a unos besos en las narices de Remus y luego habla con el sobre su temita peludo- dijo Emi

-Cierto, tienes que darle celos y luego hablar con el como si nada- dijo Lily

-Recuerda que tienes que apoyarlo con lo de su tema- dijo Emi

-Chicas, tienen razón, mejor hoy no me acuesto con Edgard pero le doy celos a Remsie con el, luego voy y me hago la indiferente y hablo con el- dijo Mary

-Bueno ya que tenemos todo resuelta, a comer- Gritó Lily famélica

-Por dios, tú nunca te cansas de comer- exclamó Mary

-Yo solo disfruto de la vida, disfruto tanto que hoy me voy a tirar a Diggory, después les cuento con detalles, por que ahora quiero cenar- dijo bajando las escaleras

-Esta chica esta loca- gritó Emi desde su habitación

-Totalmente- agregó Mary

xoxoxo

La cena transcurrió totalmente fuera de lo normal. Las gryffis comieron juntas mientras que parodiaban a sus profesores y los gryffis de 7º comieron juntos hablando sobre sus chicas momentáneas. Por otra parte estaban los merodeadores, que cenaban mientras preparaban la próxima broma para los slyherins. Cuando llegó la hora del postre, las charlas entre amigos se cortaron, las parejitas se juntaron y los solteros se dedicaron a cazar.

xoxoxo

Mary estaba besando desenfrenadamente a Edgard, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El chico le gustaba pero en realidad lo hacía para darle celos a Remus. El licántropo los miraba ardiendo en celos y deseando que el director diera por finalizada la cena y se cerraran las puertas del gran comedor para poder secuestrar a la chica y hablar sin límites.

En un momento Mary se separó de su pareja y miró directamente a Remus, ella sabía que el la estaba mirando, lo hizo simplemente para molestarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, Mary le sonrió con sus mejillas ardiendo y el respondió a su sonrisa con un falso guiño de aprobación. La chica sin cerrar los ojos ni separar la vista de Remus se acerco a la boca de Bones y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, esto a Remus lo fulminó por dentro pero decidió no sufrir más y desvió su mirada de la pareja y se puso a hablar con Ashley Affee, una chica de Ravenclaw.

Al ver a Remsie hablando con otra, Mary se separó de Bones se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia el chico.

-Remsie- le dijo- Vamos o estás ocupado?

-Espera un segundo y vamos- dijo el lobito se dio vuelta y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ashley para causarle celos a Mary. La chica espero pacientemente a que el lobito terminara su tarea de gamberro y cuando por fin el chico quedo libre entrelazo sus dedos con los de el y lo guió hacia afuera.

xoxoxo

-Emi creo que me debes una charla- dijo Jake

-Jake es simple, me deje llevar por el momento- dijo Emi

-Que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?- dijo Jake

-Jake, no estoy segura de querer- dijo Emi

-Tranquila, me refería a un lugar mas tranquilo y privado para poder hablar- dijo Jake con una sonrisa ladeada

-Ah, no había entendido- respondió Emi ruborizada

-Esta bien princesa, ven- dijo Jake y se fueron a el pasadizo del rengo en el corredor de la izquierda al gran comedor

xoxoxo

Lily se había ido hace rato del Gran Comedor, con un tal Diggory, seguro que se habían ido a los baños para los prefectos. Alice estaba en su habitación, que anteriormente había reservado, con Frank haciendo quién sabe que cosas. Emi estaba hablando con Jake de la vida, pues el tema que tenían pendiente no se estiró mucho. Y Mary…

-Remsie sabes que tenemos que hablar, no?- pregunto Mary mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Pues si, quiero contarte algo- dijo Remus

-Dispara

-Yo.. Tu... – respiro y comenzó nuevamente- yo confío en ti, pero hay cosas acerca de mi que pueden hacerte daño… cosas… muy difíciles de contar

-Remsie, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Mary

-Si lo se, yo cuento contigo y me encantaría poder contarte, pero…- silencio

-Pero que?

-Tengo miedo de que te alejes de mi por eso, y se que soy un egoísta pero no te quiero perder- dijo Remus

-Rem, no me vas a perder, por grave que sea tú secreto, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo Mary

-Es que, no soy bueno

-Remus eres más bueno que cualquier otro chico, eres el mejor

-NO MARY! No comprendes? Soy malo

-No eres malo

-Soy malo para ti, puedo hacerte daño- dijo Remus

-Cuéntame que te pasa

-Cuando era chico, a eso de los 5 años, mis padres y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones a una aldea en la India. Nos alojábamos en pequeñas cabañas y convivíamos con indígenas. Fueron unos días espectaculares, excursiones de día y fogatas por la noche, éramos seres de la naturaleza. Todos los días fueron inolvidables, pero hay uno particular que no puedo olvidar. Casi llegando al mediodía, se largó a llover como si Merlín mismo estuviera llorando, se caía el mundo. Armamos una gran tienda para todos, preparamos una sopa y luego de almorzar, todos se fueron a tomar una siesta, todos menos yo. Como ya conocía los alrededores de la aldea, me dispuse a dar una caminata bajo la lluvia, estaba empecinado en ver como llovía desde una roca con vista a un lago. La cuestión es que al volver, estaba todo destrozado, las tiendas estaban totalmente chamuscadas, había cuerpos inertes por todas partes, cuerpos con varitas en mano, muertos tras una ardua lucha. Solo había un hombre, era desagradable, y gritó:

Amo, queda uno, es niño, lo matamos?

-Deja, limítate a hacer lo tuyo- dijo la voz más aterradora que jamás escuche

-Lo haré señor- replicó la bestia y se giró hacia mi, yo estaba aterrado, y me mordió dolorosamente las costillas.

Ese día tocaba luna llena, y descubrí porque me había mordido, me había transformado.

A los 3 días, aproximadamente, llegaron los del ministerio me escondí, avergonzado de haberme convertido en esto- dijo Remus señalándose- corrí alejándome de todos, llegué a una carretera y me encontró Dumbledore, me dijo que sabía lo que me estaba pasando, que me iba a ayudar y que no me preocupara. Pero por más que me haya ayudado, soy un hombre lobo.

La chica se limitó a abrazarlo, en silencio, sollozando furiosa por lo que esa bestia le había hecho a su amigo. Remus, estaba confuso pero aceptó la muestra de afecto y calló, temeroso.

-Mary, es aquí en donde tú dices que soy una bestia, te largas corriendo y gritando y se lo dices a todo el colegio- explicó Remus

-Es que no lo entiendes, verdad?- preguntó Mary con los ojos hinchados

-Que cosa?

-Yo nunca me voy a ir corriendo, no te voy a dejar- dijo

-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Remus, radiante de alegría

-Claro que sí, y ahora deja de llorar, no vaya a ser que alguien vea a un merodeador con los ojos rojos- dijo Mary, intentando alegrar al chico

-Pues tu también deja de llorar, no vaya a ser que alguien vea a la chica mas linda de Hogwarts con los ojos rojos!- dijo Remus. Mary se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados, pero trató de esconderlo a toda costa, por lo tanto se abrazó a Remus y le dijo:

-Remus ya sabía que eras un hombre lobo, no sabía la historia entera, pero sabía lo de tu problema peludo- dijo Mary

-Sabías? Y porque no me dijiste?- preguntó Remus

-Porque quería que confiaras lo suficiente en mí y que me lo contaras tú- dijo Mary

-Yo confiaba en ti pero no me sentía preparado, en fin, como le llamaste a mi problema?

-Emm, problema peludo? Lo siento soy un desastre de amiga, pero es que con las chicas lo llamábamos así para que nadie supiera de que hablábamos- dijo Mary

-Con las chicas? Quienes lo saben?- preguntó Remus preocupado

-No te preocupes, lo saben Emi y Lily, pero no van a decir nada- dijo Mary

-Y como es que lo saben?

-Bueno, es que un día nos fuimos a Hogsmade de contrabando, por el pasadillo de las flores marchitas, ese que lleva a lo de Madame Rosmerta

-Si lo conozco- dijo Remus

-Bueno, la cosa es que al llegar no pudimos abrir la puerta y nos fuimos a la Casa de los Gritos, para pasar el rato. En el camino escuchamos ruidos horrendos, provenientes del bosque, sabemos que lo de la casa es pura palabrería, por lo tanto fuimos al último piso y nos quedamos hablando. Al las 3 horas aproximadamente, escuchamos ruidos abajo, había alguien más en la casa. Bajamos sigilosamente y los vimos, eran Black, Potter, Pettigrew y tú, los merodeadores. Estaban hablando de lo tuyo, bromeando, como siempre. Fue así como nos enteramos, simple y estúpidamente.

-Pero, estuvieron tan cerca de nosotros cuando estaba transformado, las podría haber matado.

-Remsie, no hiciste nada y punto, nos vamos a comer.

- A comer? Acabas de comer- dijo Remus

-Tengo hambre! Vamos a las cocinas a buscar algo de chocolate, siempre hace bien

-TU también comes chocolate para sentirte mejor? – preguntó Remus

-Si, tu también?

-Totalmente, desde que conocí a James, no dejo de comerlo

-Y yo desde que conocí a Lily

Se miraron y rieron, eran tal para cual.

Fueron a las cocinas, comieron chocolate y luego salieron al pasillo.

-Remsie, podemos ir a la sala multiuso?

-Claro, la conoces?

-Si una vez, me estaba escondiendo de un chico que quería salir conmigo y se abrió la puerta, como por arte de magia. En ese momento no me di cuenta que era, pero luego le conté a Lily y se volvió loca, me acusó de no haber leído La Historia de Hogwarts! La cuestión es que se ha convertido en nuestro lugar, siempre venimos aquí a tocar con la banda y esas cosas- dijo Mary de una

-Tienen una banda?- preguntó Remus

-No, de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó

-Dijiste: a tocar con la banda- dijo Remus

-No, no dije eso, te habrás equivocado- mintió la chica

-Mentirosa

-Desconfiado

-Bueno aquí estamos, pides tú o pido yo?

-Pido yo- dijo la chica, y se puso a caminar frente a una pared susurrando cosas en voz baja. Cuando la puerta se abrió dijo:

-Sorpréndete Lupin

Al entrar la sala de menesteres se había transformado en una especie de sala de estar, con mesa de pool y ping-pong, con ajedrez mágico, con libros, sillones, cartas muggles y mágicas, tenías absolutamente todo!

-Wow- dijo Remus

-Repítelo, este lugar se lo merece- dijo Mary

-Wow

-Jajaja Serás tonto- dijo Mary acercándose a la mesa de pool- Juegas?

-Y tu?

-Te vas a arrepentir

-Tú lo harás

-Que apostamos?- preguntó la chica

-Mmm... Una caja de Garotos- dijo Remus

-SI! Que rico!- se emocionó Mary

Y el partido comenzó, Al principio, Mary comenzó con las de ganar, pero Remus no dejó pasar tiempo para ganarle. Poco a poco, fueron llegando al final, quedaban tres bolas: la negra, una amarilla de Mary y una roja de Remus. Era el turno de Remus, pero no pudo con la colorada.

-Que pasa Remus, nervioso?

-No tanto como tú- respondió el lobo audazmente. A este comentario la chica sonrió y tiró, y falló también.

-Mary que nos pasa? Nerviosa?

-No tienes una idea, por cierto anda comprando la caja de chocolates, que gano yo- dijo Mary

-Mmm… estás demasiado segura, pero no te preocupes te voy a convidar algún chocolate- dijo Remus. Y tiró… y acertó. La chica se acercó a uno de los sillones, se sentó en el brazo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Que es eso? Ya me compraste los Garotos?

-No, es un paquete de cigarrillos- dijo encendiendo uno

-No habías dejado ya de fumar?

-No, para nada- dijo Mary

-Me pasas uno?- preguntó Remus

-El chico perfecto, fumando? Después de haberme regañado tanto?

-Quiero ver que tiene de grandioso, a ver- inhalo, exhaló- Mmm… humo delicioso!

-Cállate Remus, que cuando llegues al atado, fijo que no los sueltas- dijo Mary

-Prefiero no probar, pero es tu elección- dijo apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo

-Rem, no te enojes

-No me enojo bonita, pero me duele ver como te haces daño- dijo Remus

-Perdona, no fumo más adelante tuyo- dijo apagando su cigarrillo con cara de arrepentida. El chico la miró y dijo:

-Bah, yo también fumo Mer, desde los 14 años, pero no quiero que te arruines la vida, enciende otros dos

-Que idiota! Me hiciste sentir mal de verdad- dijo exhalando bocanadas de humo por la boca

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada, entre risas, charlas, juegos y como no, cigarrillos. A eso de las dos de la mañana…

-Remsie, me preparas un rico trago?- pregunto Mary

-Si claro, de qué quieres?- preguntó Remus

-Mmm, no se, sorpréndeme con alguno de tus tragos- dijo Mary

-Esta bien, pero no te excedas con el alcohol, que sino te voy a tener que llevar hasta tu cama- dijo Remus

-Más quisieras…

Remus sonrió.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia del chico, se pasaron, los dos. Una hora y varias copas después…

-REMSIE!- gritó Mary totalmente ebria

-MARY!- respondió un Remus totalmente eufórico

Se acercaron el uno al otro, el la tomó por la cintura y ella lo tomó por el cuello. Mary se lanzó hacia su boca, impregnando un beso en los labios del licántropo, un beso al que el correspondió efusivamente. Se besaron con una pasión incontenible hasta que sus pulmones necesitaron oxigeno.

-Mary, esto esta mal. Tu estas borracha y creo que yo también- dijo Remus

-Vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- dijo Mary cerrando los ojos

-Ven conmigo- dijo Remus, soltando su cintura y tomando su mano

Salieron de la sala Multiuso a trompicones, tardaron una hora aproximadamente para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor (en general, tomaba 10 minutos ese trayecto, pero dados los efectos del alcohol)

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron juntos al cuarto de los merodeadores. Mary se saca la ropa quedando en interiores, Remus la siguió. Y así, sin preocupaciones, se quedaron plácidamente dormidos, bajo las sábanas de la cama del lobo, unidos en un abrazo, esperando para nada ansiosos a que llegara la hora de levantarse.

xoxoxoxo

James se levantó temprano esa mañana, miró el reloj, las 7:30, ese sueño con su pelirroja favorita lo había dejado mal. Se tenía que bañar. Entró al baño y salió 5 minutos después, con el pelo mojado y una toalla atada a la cintura (nda: ) Miró a la cama de Sirius y lo vio dormido profundamente, cual marmota. Miró hacia la cama de Remus y se sorprendió al ver una chica durmiendo abrazada a el. Mary, esa era Mary?

Se acercó a la cama de Sirius.

-Canuto, despiértate- dijo sacudiéndolo

-James, no jodas- dijo Sirius somnoliento

-Vamos, es tarde, mira la cama de Remus, mira quién esta en ella- dijo James

-Quién?- esta vez si se levanto, curioso.

-Es esa Mary?- preguntó el chico sorprendido

-Totalmente- respondió el de gafas

-Esta semidesnuda, abrazada a Remus, tienen caras de matadísimos y las cortinas no están corridas, estos dos se fueron de juerga!

-Canuto, quieres ser bueno o malo?- preguntó James con cierto deje de malicia

-Malo, muy malo

-Entonces, a levantarlos!- gritó James

xoxoxoxo

Mary abrió los ojos, que eran esos ruidos?, que era ese dolor de cabeza? Miró a su alrededor. Espera, esta no es mi habitación, donde estoy?, Que hago en ropa interior? Quien es este? REMUS? Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y levantó su torso de la cama. Sirius y James la miraban divertidos.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Mary confundida

-Quieres que te explique?- comenzó James

-Mira, estas en la cama de Remus, semidesnuda, con un chupón en el cuello y por tu cara y tu confusión tienes una cara de los mil demonios- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca

-Chicos, primero, me pasan mi ropa? Segundo, tienen poción contra la resaca? Tercero, Remus esta muerto o que?

-Te respondo yo- dijo James- Primero, ahí tienes- dijo acercándole la ropa a la chica- Segundo, si, ahora te doy y tercero Remus no se despierta con nada del mundo luego de sus noches de juerga

-Gracias chicos, pero no nos fuimos de juerga- explicó Mary- ahora si me disculpan, voy a vestirme- dijo cerrando las cortinas de la cama. Una vez dentro, se vistió con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando terminó de abrocharse la camisa miro directamente a Remus, Que Guapo! Que Cuerpazo!

-Remsie- dijo tocando su hombro suavemente- despierta hay que ir a clases

Nada.

-Remsie lindo, levantate- susurró en el oído del chico y acariciando suavemente su pelo. Esta vez el chico se movió y dijo:

-Déjame en paz James!

-No soy James, soy Mary- susurró sensualmente la chica. Esta vez Remus se levantó de una y la miró a los ojos. Juntos, en esa mirada, recordaron todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y se ruborizaron intensamente.

-Remsie, perdón por lo de ayer, pero tus tragos estaban mortales!- dijo Mary sonriente

-Perdón por hacerlos tan fuertes- dijo Remus

-Disculpas aceptadas

-Lo mismo digo- agregó el chico

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a ponerme el uniforme y a coger mi mochila- dijo Mary

-Nos vemos, linda- dijo Remus

-Nos vemos Rem- dijo Mary- por cierto, ven a tomar esa poción contra la resaca

-Si, ya voy- dijo mientras se levantaba quedándose simplemente con unos bóxers negros. Salieron de las cortinas juntos y tomaron una poción que les dio James

-Mucho mejor!- exclamó Mary sonriente tras acabarse el vaso

-Totalmente- dijo Remus agradecido

-Gracias chicos!- dijo Mary dando besos en las mejillas de James y Sirius

-De nada- dijeron al unísono los aludidos

-Remsie, tenemos que hablar- dijo Mary antes de cerrar la puerta

-Pero mira que picarón resultaste ser- dijo Sirius. Inmediatamente después recibió un puñetazo por parte de un lobo ruborizado. (nda: no se preocupen, no fue fuerte)


End file.
